


【锤基】反攻计划失败后

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 事前基：你当我的鸡儿是摆设吗？它超大der！！今天就让你见识见识什么叫勇猛！！事后基：嘿~我就开个玩笑~知错了行不行？你最好了~（👈反反复复从里到外从上到下被☀后的暂时性服软）





	【锤基】反攻计划失败后

“我从小就被拐到他们家，亲爱的罗曼诺夫，你能明白这种感觉吗？”

“甚至，我想见见我的父亲我的家人都要被Thor打骂，折磨。”

“这都不是重点，重点是他有精神分裂，正常时是我哥哥，不正常时他以为他是我的丈夫……我并不知道在你们这里没有血缘关系的兄弟这样是不是正常的，但在我们那里不是。”

“他经常打我，你看啊，连你们都能捉到我，我又怎么能反抗他？”

“这次他实在太过分了，我才离家出走。毁了你们的楼房我很抱歉，我会赔偿的。”

“还有，我不认识那群九头什么的人，我只是，不小心和他们聊了聊天。”

Loki句句话都相当有底气，表情也不夸张，平静中隐藏着悲伤，加上那要红不红的眼角，给人感觉像是极力控制情绪般。

仅凭他一人之言，说的再好听也不一定是真的，Natasha敷衍了几句离开了玻璃房。

说来惭愧，那本来是给Hulk用的……

休息室内，只有刚出冰不久的Steve和来自神域Thor，两人都是老古董，相处的还是蛮愉快的。

Natasha倚在吧台边，手里把玩着加强版毒素标，冷不丁说了句话打断谈话中的两人，“Thor，Loki从小在你家里长大吗？”

“是啊，我们一起长大，他都说了什么？他真的和坏人联手了吗？”

“还不确定，所以我才问你。”

Thor知道Loki不会把他们为什么来到中庭的原因说出来的，这种事情，他不会好意思的。

“是兄弟？你们可一点都不像。”Natasha给自己倒了杯酒，不露声色地打量Thor的表情。

“额……我们不是亲兄弟，他是我的王妃。”Thor面部表情柔和了许多，眼里也溢出了爱意，“他连这个都跟你说，我以为他会不好意思的。”

“你们神可真开放，在我们这里，就算是领养的兄弟姐妹，也是不能结婚的。”

“你误会了，他严格上来说不是我的兄弟，称呼只是我们的习惯。”Thor完全不知自己已经跳入了一个大坑，甚至还动手挖土，“他是我父亲从隔壁约顿海姆带回来的，带回来给我做王妃的。”

Thor是不是真的有精神疾病她不知道，Loki说的话有多少真多少假只有他自己清楚，唯一可以确定的就是Loki真的从小被拐。

Loki和九头蛇确实没关系，经调查，他只是误入了九头蛇基地。

加强版的毒素标被Natasha扔到Thor脖子上，能瞬间令人死亡的量也仅能让Thor迷糊一会。

Natasha一棒子往Thor的脑袋上敲，再把Loki的话说给Steve听，于是，两人把Thor送进了玻璃房，“小可怜”Loki被放了出来。

Loki得逞的笑容只有Thor看到，其他人看到的都是他人畜无害的浅笑。

由于神域兄弟的破坏力太强，光是两人打架就把某个房地产需要拆迁的楼房给拆了……

尽管如此，神盾局局长Nick fury还是启用了复仇者计划，你看啊，凭他们两个人就能拆十几栋楼，还不知道是不是好人，总得防着。

Loki得知他撞坏的楼本来就是要拆的，也是靠他才端了九头蛇的窝点，无意中做了好事，便要求得到相对应的报酬。

比如把他好吃好喝的供着，还要把Thor关着，不能让他伤害他。

“还开心吗？奥丁之子~这里确实挺适合你的。”

Thor看了看周围的绿光，知道这一切都是Loki的功劳。

“你的那些蝼蚁朋友，比Fandral他们还要蠢。”Loki抱着手站在Thor旁边。

Thor把身旁的人拉到怀里，Loki用魔法遮住了真实的他们，其他人看不见。

“你和他们说了什么？”Odinson猛地咬了口Laufeyson的脸，一个牙印就这样出来了。

Loki拿出刀子扎了一把Thor，随后挣脱怀抱。

“我说了什么有那么重要吗？”

“有啊，我都不知道发生了什么，莫名其妙被关在这里。”Thor心塞，塞到心梗，“我知道你不想我离开这里，不然，妙而尼尔会来找我的~”

“Bro，如果你能认错，我可以原谅你。”

“那我还是呆在这里吧，我又没做错。”Thor自信地扬了扬下巴，“你的发⇔⇔情期很快就到了，我不介意在这个被监控的地方和你……”

“闭嘴！”Loki唰得一下脸就红了，霜巨人这个特性，真是让他无语又无奈。

经过Loki各种要求，Fury把复仇者基地四楼都留给了这两兄弟，赠品-玻璃房。

这原本是给Hulk的，不过现在威胁更大的是来自外星神域的两兄弟。

基地里还住着Natasha，Steve，偶尔留宿的Clinton，Banner，想来就来，想走就走的Tony。

同时还有十几位Loki请来的保姆，四十位各国的厨师，Fury担心这些人不怀好意，于是把神盾局的饭堂师傅送了过去，还有几个机器人。

地球上不止九头蛇是反派，比如被Tony放了鸽子的谁，黑化成了生化人，还想把所有人都变成生化人。

比如一些和九头蛇差不多的邪恶组织，或者觊觎地球的黑暗维度领主多玛姆。

还有很多很多，这不，一群自以为是，自我感觉良好的被外星生物洗了脑，协助他们把齐塔瑞人送到地球为非作歹。

维护柔弱人设的Loki并不想掺和这趟浑水，他认为靠地球人自己也可以胜利。

但，从天而降的导弹是不会管他心里怎么想的，也亏所有人都出去了，不然炸成肉泥连个全尸都没有。

玻璃房被炸烂，Thor得到了不惹Loki生气也能出来的机会，自然是挥着妙而尼尔参加战斗了。

根据这枚导弹，Loki得出结论，地球人很脆弱，他可以当个救世主拯救拯救脆弱的蝼蚁。

Thor召唤闪电，Loki使闪电分支攻击更多的入侵者。

“得找到母舰，否则这些子舰会没完没了的。”Loki对着Thor说。

Thor顺着隧道往上看，母舰在太空外，他可以挥着锤子去。

在雷神准备去的时候，一抹金红色的身影咻地往上飞，貌似还扛着什么东西。

Thor跟着飞到外空，在那枚核弹爆炸时召唤雷电令爆炸发挥最大作用，Tony见机用胸口的反应堆能量攻击最大的战舰。

“Sir，能量不足。”

“Thor……I need you.”

如同第一次见面时，Thor给Tony当了回神级充电宝，这待遇不是谁都有的。

那些战舰在Thor和Tony的努力下成了废墟，Tony因为受不了太空中的挤压晕了过去，Thor也因为体力消耗太多很是虚弱。

两人同时自由降落，Natasha在同一时刻用捡来的权杖关闭隧道。

Hulk接住了Tony，Loki接住了要晕不晕眼冒金星的Thor。

“你变弱了。”

“比你强点。”

然后，Thor被Loki从五十多米的高空扔了下来。

汉堡店内，Thor顶着熊猫眼大口大口进食，自从被关进玻璃房，他就没吃过东西，很饿，特别是在打完仗后更饿了。

Natasha撑着下巴，像嚼木头一样嚼着汉堡，目不转睛地盯着Loki。

Loki挑挑捡捡才翻出喜欢的那款食物，累极了的几人都没有说话，空气中弥漫着尴尬的气息。

“麻烦把你店里所有的食物都给我们，谢谢。”Thor吃完最后一块炸鸡回头跟正在打扫的老板说。

Tony用见了鬼的眼神看Thor，这家店不好吃是一回事，刚刚点的几乎都是他吃的，“你还能吃？”

“嗯，我很饿，平常这种程度的饿我能吃下两头牛。”

除了Loki之外，其他人都用见了鬼的眼神看Thor。

“这没什么好奇怪的。”Loki解释，“和你们一样怎么当神。”

“我一直想问，你们怎么能证明自己是神，不是普通变异的外星人？”

Loki懒得解释，Thor接话，“我们能给予所以生物来自神的祝福，神格不同的神能力也不一样。”

“听上去很神奇。”Tony抓起咬了口的汉堡继续吃着，噢，旁边的Banner都睡着了。

店长把一盘又一盘的炸鸡汉堡送了过来，Thor开开心心地吃着，Natasha还在盯着Loki，Steve拿出小本子记录刚刚听到的事情，Clinton在吃薯条。

“咳咳，Thor，要不我们先回去吧。”Loki握拳抵住嘴巴，轻咳了两下。

“你先回吧，我还没吃饱。”Thor往旁边挪了挪，离Loki远了些。

“你要不要跟我回去。”Loki有些生气，语气也不善。

“现在不要。”

Loki狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，招呼也不打起身就走。

不一会，Loki换了身黑西装进来，低身贴近Thor的耳边说了什么，Thor便跟众人道歉，说临时有事，先走了。

也没说去哪里，反正基地被毁了，大概是回家了吧。

几天后的早晨，Loki没有任何通知，没有任何征兆闯入了临时的复联基地。

随之而来的，是Thor，不过他那天微微高冷的样子不复存在，现在的他，就像被抛弃的金毛。

Natasha刚出任务回来基地没多久，面膜刚敷上脸，准备喝杯牛奶就补觉。

“这次又是什么理由？”她不想再听那些半真不假的谎言，既然这两兄弟无害，就随他们去吧。

“知道的太多对你不好，特工。”

“战士。”

“好吧，战士。”

收尾的Steve在十点多的时候回来，如果说Natasha是不想一个人待着才住基地的。那么Steve是即买不起房也暂时租不起房子才住的基地。

可以长时间不睡觉也不需要护肤的美国队长把坐在石凳上抑郁的Thor带到了一家早餐店。

“发生了什么？”树洞大队长Steve Rodgers上线。

Thor看着Steve那张浓眉大眼，正正经经，一脸正气的脸，就把事情原末讲了出来。

上个月，Odin，就是他爹沉睡期到了，可谓是家长不在，熊孩子就能闹翻天。

Loki趁着Frigga睡觉，给Thor下了剂猛药，企图反攻。

是可忍孰不忍反攻不能忍，Thor在Loki不给配解药的情况下自己乱吃药，药物失效后，后来Thor就绑了Loki。

从上到下，从里到外，整整五天，Loki连打嗝都是Thor的味道。

修养了几天，Loki离家出走，Thor追，Loki跑，两三回过后Loki就说要和Thor打一架，不然就不原谅Thor。

然后他们就在地球打了起来，帮助某个房地产拆了大楼……

“事情就是这样，我不该这样做吗？我只是给了他一点点惩罚而已，是他先图谋不轨的。”Thor隐去自己禽兽了五天的事，只说，之后和Loki睡了。

连接吻次数都能用一只手数的Steve不知该说什么……

“这次也不知道怎么了，明明是他说要喂饱我的，所以我才为所欲为，他怎么又生气了……”

“发生了什么？”

“就是那天啊，我们吃汉堡那天。”Thor喝着牛奶，咬着方包，含糊不清地说，“他让我跟他回去，但我没吃饱，而且他还没有向我道歉他给我下药的事情。”

“后来他又走回来靠在我耳边说，‘我错了，饿的话就来吃我吧’，然后我们就回家了。”

还不是真心道歉，是因为他产生生理问题需要他才认错的。

Steve默默地掏出小本子，他是没法帮助Thor了，不过他可以听听Thor的故事巩固心里建设。

Steve把Natasha问出来的回答讲给Thor听，Thor解释，Loki确实小时候就被Odin带回来了，不过不是真的兄弟，是以兄弟相称的爱人。

所以，他没有精神分裂。

关于打骂和暴力，情趣和家暴是两回事，不能混为一谈，连打架都故意放水。

并没有限制他不能见Laufey，是他想自己去，又时常去好几个月，只是提前讨要未来几个月会发生的事情。

至于为什么能随随便便被捉，那肯定是他故意的，他可是法师，超厉害der~

“那你们吵架为什么又要来这里？”

Thor沉默，大概是因为Loki觉得他们好骗吧……这种事情是不能说的。

自娱自乐的最高境界就是，一个自己在拉琴做伴奏，一个自己在唱歌儿，一个自己当对手一起打台球。

他在房间里做了个结界，不担心被别人听到他美妙的歌喉。

邪神神生艰难，邪神的鸡儿更是艰难，这辈子开不了荤就算了，时不时还要被Thor堵着……艰难啊！

当然，要是他那不开窍的兄长能温柔点，这一切都好说。

两个小时起步，这谁能顶得住……神就了不起吗？也不怕猝死！

苍天呐，该拿什么拯救他的腰？

“呕……”Loki一手捂腰，一手捂嘴，脸色发青，双腿发软。

该死的，不是说这种办法啊！！

Thor被Steve带了进来，傍晚时分，玩够了的Loki打着哈欠从娱乐室出来。

大厅里有Clinton和Steve，Thor在窗边看天。

“他怎么了？”Loki指Thor。

“不知道，我回来时他就站那了。”Clinton看着家里人发来的视频，顺口回复Loki。

Loki微微笑着走近Thor，他想，他该好好和Thor谈一谈，否则Thor永远不知道自己哪里做得过分。

只可惜某位神，站着也能睡着，他并不是在看天，他只是在睡觉。

Loki无奈地叹了口气，转身离开了。

霜巨人的孕期是三年，而且期间不能进行相融运动，想起这个的Loki换上一副柔情似水的面容原路折回，叫醒Thor，靠在他怀里，蹭着他的下巴撒娇。

这套动作行云流水般自然，明明是第一次做却好像做了成千上万次一样。

Thor Odinson有点害羞的看向沙发上的朋友，朋友们回给他一个白眼。

Loki带着Thor上楼，去他们的房间。

一阵腻歪后，雷神准备提枪上阵，邪神立刻关紧大门，悠哉地说，“霜巨人孕期不能做这个。”

Thor愣了，保持了这个姿势两三分钟，“那你为什么……为什么还撩我？”

“我故意的。”Loki笑了笑，推开身上的人，下楼去。

Clinton一副吃惊的样子，这才过了几分钟啊……完事了？？？

果然，人不可貌相。

这次他们很快就醒了，Odin沉睡期间，两兄弟轮流处理国务，Odin醒来后，他们有点放飞自我。

一吵架就跑去中庭是常事，和好就回来也是常事，复仇者们已经习惯了这种操作，神域人们也习惯了在天上飞来飞去的王子。

Loki常做的事情就是仗着不能做，对Thor上下其手，然后跑掉。

Thor常做的事情就是忍着，要么就自己动手，要么就是捉Loki回来。

第一次当父亲，Loki也不知道为什么孕期还会有热潮反应，真实心累了。

一年又一年，眨眼间两年时间过去，而Loki的肚子还是像以前一样平坦。

“阿斯加德人生孩子要五六年孕期，难道你要怀九年吗？”Thor摸着Loki的小腹，开始烦忧。

“……”Loki表示生物课上没说过这个，他也没在现实生活见到这样的例子。

“你天天就知道想那些事情，还是好好想想怎么当个合格的君王吧！”

“？？？”我说什么了？我只想问问啥时候能见到孩子啊……

Thor委屈，但他不能说。

Loki也觉得很奇怪便用医疗魔法给自己来了个体检，事实上，胃不舒服也会干呕。

眼前的Thor轻柔地抚着他的腹部，想想这两年Thor想要又得不到的滑稽模样实在好笑。

再忍忍吧，神生漫长，玩个三年九年的也无伤大雅。


End file.
